1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roadway signage and, more specifically, to a kit which can be used on site to create warning signs as to potentially hazardous conditions, such as construction sites and/or the presence of maintenance crews. The criteria for the size, number, and words of said signs is dictated by standards published by the Department of Transportation. The present invention is comprised of a kit having one or more blank signs conforming to said standards wherein the sign being constructed from any appropriate material has strips of ferrous-like material applied to the surface of said sign whereby a number of magnetic letters and symbols conforming to said standards can be removably attached to said blank sign. The positioning of said letters is also mandated by the DOT and described under the xe2x80x9cManual of Uniform Traffic Control Devicesxe2x80x9d and it is this standard which is embossed or imprinted on a template having means for placing said template onto a blank sign in a consistent manner and positioning a plurality of letter according to the dictates located on the front and back face of the template.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction warning signs call attention to conditions on, adjacent to, a highway or street that are potentially hazardous to traffic operations. These diamond shaped signs with orange background and black lettering are required to warn of existing or possible hazards on or along the highway. Such signs are defined in (MUTCD) manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices approved by the Federal Highway Administrator as the national standard. The standard sign in use is a four foot by four foot sign but requirements may be as small as three feet by three feet up to eight feet by eight feet and perhaps greater. The quantity required for any given job may be as little as one sign up to as many as thirty, possibly more. The wording requirements are defined as national standards but may be varied as needed for specific requirement. This requires that companies performing work along roadways maintain a considerable inventory of various sized signs and various words. This has led to an undesirable burden placed on such companies in that not only must they store and maintain this inventory but must also be able to cart them to a job site.
It is with this in mind that it is felt that a need exists for the present invention which will allow these companies to carry a kit comprising one or more blank signs, a quantity of magnetic letters, and a template having the various guidelines for the placement of said letters whereby the necessary warning signs can be assembled on the job site on a need be basis.
The present invention relates generally to roadway signage and, more specifically, to a kit which can be used on site to create warning signs as to potentially hazardous conditions, such as construction sites and/or the presence of maintenance crews. The criteria for the size, number, and words of said signs are dictated by standards published by the Department of Transportation. The present invention is comprised of a kit having one or more blank signs conforming to said standards wherein the sign being constructed from any appropriate material has strips of ferrous-like material applied to the surface of said sign whereby a number of magnetic letters conforming to said standards can be removably attached to said blank sign. The positioning of said letters is also mandated by the DOT and described under the xe2x80x9cManual of Uniform Traffic Control Devicesxe2x80x9d and it is this standard which is embossed or imprinted on a template having means for placing said template onto a blank sign in a consistent manner and positioning a plurality of letter according to the dictates located on the front and back face of the template.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a means for assembling one or more warning signs at a job site location meeting the Department of Transportation standards as outlined in the (MUTCD) Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kit having one or more blank signs having strips of ferrous-like material imbedded within the surface of said blank signs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kit having one or more blank signs having strips of ferrous-like material imbedded within the surface of said blank signs and a quantity of magnetic letters which can be attached to the ferrous-like strips located on said sign.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a kit having one or more blank signs having strips of ferrous-like material imbedded within the surface of said blank signs and a quantity of magnetic letters which can be attached to the ferrous-like strips located on said sign and a template having engraved, embossed, or imprint on the front and rear face of said template the placement, spacing, and alignment of the magnetic lettering used to create the warning signs. It should also be noted that the magnetic media is not limited to the alphabet but may include numbers, symbols, and pictures.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.